Teach me
by xxpinapplesareyummyxx
Summary: And we always wondered how Courtney made straight A's....


**Hey there. Okay, before you start throwing a fit and ranting on and on about how I'm a total jerk for not updating the oother story, i'm saying sorry. I've been having trouble with that one lately. But i'm getting new ideas and help on that one. So just hang tight for a bit longer (;**

**Anyways- on to this story. I wanted to take a stab at another Duncan x Courtney fic. It was an idea that'd popped into my head and i just had to write it. Plus it'd helped alot towards curing my writers block (:**

**Sorry if Courtney and Duncan are a bit OC. It'll be explained later on in the story. If i decide to make this a story. Well, read on and enjoy. And oh yeah:**

**Disclaimer (why does anyone need to write these? We know we don't own tdi!) : I don't own TDI. (As you can obviously tell!)**

* * *

'_God this is taking forever....'_

Sitting behind his desk in his 7th period class, Mr. Duncan R. Danes waited impatiently for class to end. He mentally pictured what was to come in only a matter of minutes. Suddenly his pants seemed a whole lot tighter….

The final bell sounded and kids rushed out the room. All except one.

"About time"

His gaze shifted from the clock to his one and only _'princess' _as he named her. Courtney Reynolds stood now before his desk. His eyes looked over every inch of his favorite student. He liked what he saw.

"You're horrible, you know that?" Duncan sighed. He was referring to Courtney's little 'stunt' that she'd pulled a few minutes ago.

'I just wanted to give you a nice taste of what was to happen" A smirk appeared on Courtney's lips as soon as those words escaped her mouth. It indeed had given Duncan a good visionary that had left him stranded at his desk for the rest of the class period. Then again with that outfit she was wearing, Duncan couldn't see why that was even necessary.

Courtney, who's known for her rather scandalous apparel, was wearing nothing more than a mini skirt that showed a lot more leg than most would chose to show, a low cut black tank-top, and sandals. Her hair and make-up accommodated the outfit. Her hair had been straightened to perfection and her make-up dark. It suited her well in Duncan's opinion.

"You wanna know what that little stunt had done to me?" Duncan's voice had a serious tone to it.

"I kinda figured out after you wouldn't get up from your desk" Courtney couldn't contain her laughter. "Hot and heavy after seeing me bend over and pick up a pencil"

An embarrassed Duncan had crossed his arms and responded. "Whatever"

For a moment their words stopped. Courtney placed her hands on the desk. She leaned closer to Duncan. He leaned in towards her back. Their lips were a mere inch away….

The intercom sounded. "Mr. Danes, call on line 3. Mr. Danes call on line 3"

Sighing, Duncan reached for the phone and answered. Courtney pouted at the lack of intimacy.

"Hello?" Duncan's tone still had that serious hint to it. It had changed in a moments notice while he spoke to the other person. Courtney could tell by the sweet demeanor that he just put on that Duncan was talking to his wife. Jealousy began to consume her. And then an idea popped into mind.

Keeping his eyes on her, Duncan watched as Courtney had made her way around towards him. She stood in front of him and looked a bit pissed from what he noticed. This look quickly changed and was replaced with one of her seductive looks.

Grabbing his hands, Courtney began to guide him to where she urged to be touched. She had directed his hands all over her body, yet stopped when she reached her skirt. Soon she stopped helping him seeing as he took control. With his attention focused on Courtney, Duncan could barely understand what his wife was saying on the other end of the phone.

"Duncan, you there?"

"Yea-ugh"

'_Not now'_ Courtney had begun rubbing various areas on him. One area she'd began rubbing was getting stiffer by the minute. _'God that feels so damn-'_

"DUNCAN! Are you there?!"

"Sorry. Michelle, I'll call you back"

* * *

Courtney straightened her skirt. She gave Duncan a quick peck on the lips.

"So did I get my A for the day" she asked smugly.

"A-" He shot her a smirk. She giggled at his humor.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course"

Courtney hugged Duncan before parting with him. She walked down the many hallways of the school until she found an exit. Humming she made her way out the building and towards her car. Getting in, she put her key in the ignition. She began to drive away from the school.

* * *

**Well anyway. That's it for the prelude. I guess it's up to you guys to decide if you want more. I just thought Duncan and Courtney needed a story that'd have a bit more than their usual love/hate theme to it. Thus; the old taboo of student x teacher was born! Yay!**

**Hopefully you'll be a nice person and leave a comment. Or even fave this. (:**

**ps- all ideas that you have to offer for this story are welcome [:**

**- pinapplesareyummy 3**


End file.
